The Perfect Evening
by Yorkie
Summary: Haruka/Michiru No one dies, gets killed or commits incest! Haruka getting up the nerve to say those three words...


**********************************************************  
  
Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon characters, their likeness  
strange mating rituals, bad hair cuts and funky looking  
fukus are property of other people!   
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
The Perfect Evening   
By Yorkie  
  
Haruka hurried around the apartment getting things ready,   
she glanced up at the clock nervously; it would only be a few   
more minutes until her partner came home.  
  
She stood back and looked at the room, candles, flowers, wine  
and food...must check on the food. Haruka couldn't cook to save  
her life, she'd stopped on the way home and picked up dinner.  
All she had to do now was keep it warm.  
  
The blonde opened the oven door, the wonderful aroma filled the  
room. She smiled, the food was just fine, in fact everything was  
going better than she had planned.  
  
She glanced back at the romantic setting, something was missing.  
Music! Soft music would make things complete. She sat on the floor   
with her long legs tucked under her going through a stack of CD's   
trying to find just the right one. After all, tonight was very special.  
  
The two senshi had moved into this apartment just one month ago.  
She had to admit that she'd had her reservations about living in  
such close proximity with Michiru, it would be very easy to loose  
her perspective.   
  
At the time all she could think about was their mission, finding   
the Talismans and the Sacred Cup were all that mattered to her.  
She pushed back her own feelings where Michiru was concerned.  
Denying her growing interest in the smaller girl was the only  
way to concentrate, to keep focused...wasn't it? Or was that the  
main reason she couldn't sleep at night? Just how long could she  
go on lying to herself?   
  
Haruka sighed, no more lies. Tonight she was going to tell the  
other girl just how she felt. Now if she could just control the  
fluttering in her stomach she would be fine. But how to do it?  
Atmosphere was the easy part, the words were the hard part, that  
took work. Just how do you tell someone that you're in love with  
them? This was going to be a first for her.  
  
She struggled to find just the right words...'Michiru, darling'  
no, that wasn't right. Darling was Michiru's word, only she sounded  
natural when she said it, how about...'Michiru, we've been   
together for some time now and...'no, that didn't sound right  
either. Maybe she could just give her a note! Or maybe she'd  
luck out and Michiru would figure it out on her own. Or perhaps  
she'd just get so nervous that when she opened her mouth nothing  
would come out, then she would sit there looking stupid and  
probably die from sheer embarrassment. Why was this so hard?  
  
The door to the apartment opened and Michiru walked in carrying  
her bag with her bathing suit in it. Haruka watched her look  
around the room and saw a huge smile spread across her face.  
That was certainly a good sign.  
  
"Haruka-san?" She smiled at the blonde. "What is all this for?  
Are you expecting a date?" She asked with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
Haruka smiled back at her, no more Haruka-san or Michiru-san  
after tonight...for now on it would just be Haruka and Michiru,  
up close and personal. If she didn't mess things up.  
  
"No, I've been waiting for you." There that wasn't too hard.  
"How was your swim?"   
  
"Fine." She sniffed the air. "Did you cook dinner?"  
  
"Ah, I bought it...I didn't want to poison you." She gestured toward  
the table. "Sit down, I'll bring it in, I hope you're hungry."  
  
Michiru sat at the table. "I'm famished, swimming always makes me hungry."  
  
"Does it?" She hoped she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.  
  
"Yes." Michiru watched with some amusement as Haruka sat the   
food on the table. "The apartment looks lovely, very romantic."  
  
"Thank you." Haruka could feel herself blushing, maybe Michiru  
wouldn't notice since there was only candlelight. She sat  
down across from Michiru. "I was hoping you would like it."   
  
"What's the occasion?" Michiru asked as she took a bite of her  
food.  
  
"Occasion?" Haruka cleared her throat.  
  
"We don't normally eat like this."   
  
"Oh." The blonde shoved some food into her mouth.  
  
  
Michiru smiled, her friend was being very coy this evening. She'd  
never seen Haruka like this before. "The food is very good."  
  
"Yeah." This was good; she'd gone from 'oh' to 'yeah'...at this  
rate it would be tomorrow after noon before she told her how she  
felt. Haruka reached across the table and put her hand on top of  
Michiru's. "There's something I want to tell you." She swallowed  
hard, it was now or never. "I...do you want more food?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Michiru's eyes never left Haruka's. "What did you  
want to tell me?"  
  
"Huh?" Damn, she cursed herself for being a coward.  
  
Michiru giggled, she got up and sat next to Haruka. "Now.." she  
said taking the taller girl's hand. "tell me what it is you wanted  
to say."  
  
Haruka could only stare at the sweet delicate creature next to  
her. Michiru was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her  
life. That was good, she could tell her that, or she could tell  
her how her eyes glistened in the candlelight. "Your hair smells  
wonderful, what is that, a new shampoo?"  
  
"It's chlorine from the pool."  
  
"Oh...well, it works for you." What the hell was she saying?  
  
Michiru tried very hard not to laugh, she knew Haruka was having  
a rough time, words didn't come easy for her. Maybe she could help  
her along. "I'm glad we moved in together."  
  
Haruka nodded. "So am I."  
  
"It's nice to have someone to talk to and come home to."  
  
"You're right." Haruka looked down at the soft hand in hers. "You're  
so small and fragile and yet you're stronger than I am. I admire   
that about you and I've come to rely on it."  
  
"You're stronger than you think." Michiru tried to reassure her.  
  
She shook her head. "No, I would have given up long ago if it   
weren't for you." She sighed heavily and looked into Michiru's  
face, she looked concerned. "Being with you has made this whole  
nightmare bearable." The blonde put her hand gently on Michiru's  
face. "I want to stay with you after this is all over, after  
we finish our mission." She moved closer to the girl, she wanted  
desperately to kiss her. "Michiru, I lo..."  
  
Someone pounded on the apartment door, screaming followed.  
  
"KENSHIN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!!"  
  
"What?" Haruka stood up; the mood had definitely been broken.  
  
"Kenshin! You open this door now!" The pounding continued.  
  
"You better answer it." Michiru said.  
  
Haruka opened the door, outside stood a rather meaty woman.  
  
"Can I help..."  
  
"Where is he?" The woman pushed Haruka aside and strode into  
the apartment. Her face turned red when she saw Michiru. "So,  
you must be his whore!"  
  
Michiru was dumbfounded. "I beg your pardon!"  
  
Haruka grabbed their uninvited guest by the arm. "You can't   
speak to her that way!"  
  
The woman scowled at Haruka and landed one good punch right  
in the senshi's mouth.   
  
"Haruka!" Michiru cried as the blonde hit the wall with a  
thud.  
  
"Where is Kenshin?" The woman demanded again.  
  
Michiru was busy helping Haruka up. "How dare you barge into  
our home and..."  
  
The woman cut Michiru off. "Don't you play dumb with me! I  
want to know where Kenshin is NOW!"  
  
Haruka shook her head to clear it, she certainly hadn't seen  
that coming. "THERE IS NO KENSHIN HERE!" She shouted back, blood  
was running down her chin. It wouldn't be long before her bottom  
lip started to swell. "NOW GET OUT!"  
  
The woman ignored her and ran down the hall to search the bedrooms.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Michiru was completely outraged.  
  
Haruka chased after her. "Hey, you come back here! I want you out  
of our..." She got another fist in the stomach, this was getting to  
be a real nuisance.  
  
"You stop that!" Michiru grabbed the woman from behind.  
  
The woman latched on to Michiru's arm and slammed her against  
the wall, she slid down to the floor. That wasn't enough for  
the intruder, she grabbed Michiru by the neck and started to  
strangle her.  
  
"You miserable little wench, I'll teach you to steal MY  
husband!" She was completely out of control. Michiru was  
trying to claw her hands from her neck when Haruka pulled  
the woman from behind.  
  
"Let go of her!" She tried squeezing the woman's wrists  
to force her to let go.  
  
That's when the police showed up.  
**********  
  
Apparently one of the neighbors had heard the commotion and  
called the authorities. Now the three women sat in the local   
Police station as they answered questions for the Detective.  
  
"Let me see if I have this right." The older man said as he  
read back the information Haruka had given him. "You   
two claim that you don't know this woman and that she forced   
her way into your home."  
  
"That's right." Haruka answered.  
  
"And she inflicted those injuries on the two of you?"  
  
"Correct." Haruka dabbed her bleeding lip with a tissue, Michiru's  
neck had black and blue marks on it.  
  
The Detective turned his attention to the still angry woman.  
"Would you like to tell me why you did this to this nice couple?"  
  
The woman glared at Michiru and her face started to twitch. "That...  
creature...has been sleeping with my husband!"  
  
"Uh huh." The Detective took some more notes. "So, this young man is  
your husband?" He pointed to Haruka.  
  
"No, he's not my Kenshin. I don't know who he is."  
  
"But you do know the young lady?"  
  
She sniffed. "No, I've never seen her before."  
  
"But you know that she's been with your husband?" The Detective droned  
on.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you know?" He asked the irate wife.  
  
"I found her address in his pants pocket when I was doing the laundry."  
She pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to the Detective. "You  
see, this is their building and apartment number."  
  
The Detective read the paper and addressed Michiru. "Are you...Anika?"  
  
"No, my name is Kaioh Michiru."  
  
The Detective handed the police report to the woman. "That's the name  
she gave us."  
  
She tossed the paper back at the Detective. "Then she's a lying whore!"  
  
"Now wait just a minute..." Haruka started, she was silenced by a gesture  
from the Detective.  
  
"We've contacted the owner of their building. The woman whose name  
is on this piece of paper moved out of the apartment three months ago."  
  
"What?" The woman was on her feet. "Then you tell me where she's living  
now!"  
  
"Sit down or I'll have you placed in a holding cell."  
  
"You will give me her address...NOW!" The crazed woman grabbed the   
Detective's coffee mug from his desk and threw it at him narrowly  
missing his head.  
  
"Here now!" The Detective had to duck to miss the pencil sharpener  
that followed.   
  
An officer came up behind the woman and tried to subdue her, she turned  
quickly and kneed him in the groin. Haruka pulled Michiru to a safe corner.  
  
"She's insane!" Haruka remarked. "She's worse than some of the  
demons we've fought."  
  
A chair flew past the pair as they watched the woman go berserk.  
  
"She certainly is strong." Michiru remarked.  
  
Now the outraged wife had an officer by the arm and was spinning him  
in a circle.  
  
"I can't believe this." Haruka said.   
  
Michiru nodded. "She is incredible isn't she? You know they'll lock  
her up and throw away the key."  
  
"No, I don't mean her." The blonde said. "I had the perfect evening  
planned..." An officer slammed into the wall next to them and dropped  
to the floor.  
  
"I wanted this night to be special..." She continued.  
  
A huge cry went up as more officers joined in the battle against one  
very hostile woman. She ran into a far corner then charged the   
Policemen like a raging bull. The Detective managed to get a hold  
on her until she bit his arm. He howled in pain and screamed for  
backup.  
  
Haruka pressed on over the noise. "I've been trying to tell you  
that I love you."  
  
"What?" Michiru asked puzzled. "I can't hear you!"  
  
Four burly officers finally got the woman to the ground and the screaming   
stopped.  
  
"I said 'I love you'!" Haruka shouted, all eyes turned towards the senshi.  
Haruka blushed at all the unwanted attention.  
  
Michiru looked up at her with wide eyes. "You love me?"  
  
"Yes." Her partner was just staring at her, why didn't she do something?  
  
Michiru slid her arms around Haruka's neck and kissed her.  
  
"Ow!" Her lip started to bleed again.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Michiru dabbed at her wound with the already bloody tissue.  
  
Haruka held Michiru's hands. "I'm the one that's sorry, I wanted this to  
be a night you'd never forget."  
  
Four policemen dragged the now docile woman to the nearest holding cell.  
  
"Trust me darling..." Michiru said sweetly to Haruka. "this is one night  
I'll always remember!"  
************************************************************************ 


End file.
